


A New Day

by ichiharu23



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiharu23/pseuds/ichiharu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's been another year, huh...?' Takechiyo thought to himself. It was New Year's Eve already. Time passed so fast that he could barely believe it. In the cold night, he looked up to the skies, feeling as though he didn't belong. '...What now...?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

_‘It’s been another year, huh…?’_ Takechiyo thought to himself.

It was New Year’s Eve already. Time passed so fast that he could barely believe it.

His men were partying and enjoying themselves inside, celebrating all their accomplishments that year and making resolutions for the next. By all means, he should have been joining them and doing the same. However, he had excused himself early, leaving and walking towards the castle’s gardens to sit by himself.

In the cold night, he looked up to the skies, feeling as though he didn’t belong.

_‘…What now…?’_

“Takechiyo!”

“…?” The boy looked to the direction of the sudden call.

“Tadatsugu? Tadakatsu?”

“Takechiyo, why are you here? It’s cold out here,” Tadatsugu asked, stopping and frowning at him with his hands on his hips, his tone like a worried brother.

“You’re our master and the men want you back. We can’t possibly enjoy ourselves without you. Come inside with us?” he continued and invited, offering a hand with a smile.

“…..!!” Tadakatsu agreed.

“You two…,” Takechiyo looked at them, but looked away again, lowering his gaze, “Thank you, but I cannot…”

“Ehh?! What do you mean?!”

“All the accomplishments we’ve made so far… It’s all thanks to you, Tadakatsu and the rest. On the other hand, I–…,” he gripped at his knees frustratedly, “I didn’t make any contribution at all! All I did was get in the way and let everyone down…”

“Takechiyo…”

“……!!”

Tadakatsu and Tadatsugu looked at him worriedly. Tears began to form in the young boy’s eyes.

“No matter how much I practiced, no matter how hard I tried… I didn’t get anywhere. I’m a laughable failure as your lord and I don’t deserve to be with you. You might not say it, but you’re all fed up of me already, aren’t you?!” he snapped.

“…Takechiyo!” Tadatsugu stamped his way to him, “Forgive me for this, but…”

“…?!”

Surprised, Takechiyo looked up at him, only to have Tadatsugu pull both sides of his cheeks. Hard.

“Yaaa—!! Tada–…! Tadatsuguuu–!!!” he clawed away at his vassal’s hands, trying to break free.

“Don’t say such silly things!” he scolded, finally letting his young lord go after awhile.

“Listen and listen well, Takechiyo. You may not have done anything of worth. Yet. But that will never be a reason for us to dislike you, or look down upon you. If it didn’t go well this year, try again next year. We, as your men… And as your friends… We believe in your future,” Tadatsugu grinned.

“We believe in _you_.”

“……!!” Tadakatsu affirmed.

“……,” Takechiyo looked at them wordlessly. Tears rolled down his cheeks anyway.

“Tadatsugu! Tadakatsu! Uwaaa,” he stood up and ran into Tadatsugu, burying his face in his vassal’s chest.

“……,” Tadatsugu gently wrapped his arms around him, “There, there, Takechiyo…”

“If you forget about it again, we’ll just remind you as many times as necessary. Mikawa bonds are strong as steel, and we’ll never let go of you for anything!” he laughed, “Anyway, we’re counting on you, alright! All that hard work’s gotta pay for something in the end. You can do it!”

Takechiyo looked up at him and nodded, wiping away his tears.

“Yes! Thank you… Both of you…”

“……!!” Tadakatsu and Tadatsugu nodded.

“Shall we go inside now? I’m pretty sure everyone’s waiting,” Tadatsugu suggested, “And oh! I think it’s just about midnight!”

Takechiyo nodded with a smile.

“In that case, Happy New Year! Thanks for all your support so far and let’s work hard next year, too!” he wished, stepping into the new day with a new determination.


End file.
